


rebel hearts II

by fluffy_miracle



Series: Saturnulli [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bombs, Brothels, But forced cheating?, Dad Sam, Depression, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Dean/Jo, Forced Gabriel/ other, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Forced Sam/Jo, Forgiveness, Healing, Healing Sex, Healthy Relationships, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intervention, Intrigue, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Ninja Gabriel, Oral Sex, Palace, Pining, Plot, Pole Dancing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queen Jo, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, References to Drugs, Revenge, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Sam, Slavery, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, War, Whipping, dancer Charlie, eventually, whores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Now an established couple, Sam and Gabriel continue to navigate the danger and intrigue that comes with living in Saturnulli. Neither of them know that the queen has asked something impossible of each of them, something that is threatening to dissolve the sweet connection between them.As their relationship starts to fall apart, Sam and Gabriel are forced to choose what really is more important to them: their relationship with each other or their revenge of those who have wronged them so terrible.





	1. Gone Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sam is casually raped twice. It’s not graphic and it’s more to show just how far his mindset has gone and where he is struggling as a human to remember his own humanity.

“Good boy.” Jo said, although there was more fondness than heat as she slid off of Sam’s cock. The raffle of the chains holding him down was her only response. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to use the drugs, but that’s life, that’s what happens when I try to fuck a slave who is in love with his master.” She smirked. “Remember, this stays our secret or Angel dies.”

“My lips are sealed.” Sam replied quickly and obediently.

“The guards will be in soon. Don’t worry, they know you’re still off limits.”

“Did you include my mouth to the list of what is and isn’t off limits?”

“No.” She giggled. “But I won’t remind them of that if you don’t.” Jo winked before hurrying off to get changed. “Duty calls.” Sam watched her go with a pang of homesickness. When Dean has ‘died,’ he had resented being groomed to become king after his father, but in time he had come to look forward to it. He had hoped to make a difference in the world, both for his people and beyond. And now, now he was merely property to be used and abused or cared for and cherished. He had lucked out with Gabriel, but had no luck when it came to everything else. He was just a slave and it honestly hurt. He missed having something to work for, having a purpose. He had Mari and Gabriel, but even that was different. He was Gabriel’s lover but still his slave. He was Mari’s father, but still considered her slave as well. She didn’t like it, but she abided by the law, even when her words caused Sam to flinch.

Sam felt like an embarrassment to his daughter. When her friends and her friends’ families were around, Mari would introduce him as her biological father, but that Angel was her adopted father and it always came up that Sam was a slave. He knew she had a rough idea of what he was meant for, what the queen and her goons sometimes used him for. She was five now, they had been in Saturnulli for three years, and she had so much to show for it while Sam had next to nothing. He was Angel’s slave, Angel’s whore, to the court and nothing more while Mari was treated like a princess. 

“Well, look here.” The guards came in. Sam jerked on the chains as one of them ran his hands through Sam’s long hair. “The Queen said you were waiting for us.” Sam grunted as the other man grabbed his hips and yanked him down as far as the chains would let him go. 

“Mmmph!” Sam protested as the man’s finger began to circle his hole. The other guard guided his head back, opening his mouth with rough fingers. They both were sliding condoms on, only the best treatment for Angel’s slave.

“Queen said to get the drugs out of your system, don’t worry, pretty we will be gentle with Angel’s whore. Don’t want him getting mad if we bruise you up.” Sam’s heart clenched as it did every time someone said Angel’s name. He was away, far away, on a long mission, and it would be the summer by the time he came back. He pushed Gabriel as far from his mind as he could, focusing on the cock in his mouth instead. He just pretended the men were Gabriel, as hard as that was sometimes. Gabriel never made him choke or thrust in too hard. Gabriel was kind even when he was rough, only rough when Sam begged. Sam missed him so much it hurt. 

After his second climax of the day, the guards unchained him and sent him to the palace brothel to be cleaned up and examined for injuries. They were very thorough in the palace which Sam didn’t mind as long as it meant he wouldn’t get sexually transmitted diseases. He rather enjoyed bareback sex with Gabriel; he enjoyed it a whole fucking lot. Or at least he did. 

“Gabe, come back.” He whispered, staring into the water as a couple other whores hopped in. He seemed to be a favorite of theirs to wash, the girls and guys giggling alike as they ran their hands and washcloths over him. He let them wash him off, enjoying the brief reprieve. The baths were safe. No one that was in the baths could use him. Not that they would try. Whores were property. They were expected to serve anyone better than them, but not their equals. Everyone was better than them, everyone could expect them to serve them.

“Come on, lovelies.” The whoremaster called them out. “Sam has other appointments. Charlie has already called once.” Sam hid his smile. Charlie had been his saving grace while he and Mari stayed with the queen. She was his instructor, of sorts, instructed with keeping him busy until Angel came home. She taught him dancing, pole dancing to be exact, and while Sam wasn’t very good at it, she kept the Whoremaster and the queen away from him for some of the time, and that was very helpful. 

Sam was pulled out, the star in a mass of bodies, drying him off and dressing him quickly. He didn’t have to wear much for his pole dancing classes, but it was more than he had to wear to get fucked.

“Sam!” Charlie called out from where she was stretching. “About time! I have an actually assignment for you for once.”

“Hi, Charlie.” Sam grinned in greeting, hurrying over to start stretching near her. “What’s up?”

“Rumor is that Angel will be back in time for the summer festival. You will be performing with one of my lucky dancers for that lucky bastard, Angel, to celebrate his homecoming.”

“I am not getting on stage.”

“You are and it will be magnificent. Now let’s start learning the choreography.” Charlie grinned. “It’s going to be hot.”

They danced until Sam was sore and sweaty, starting to regret looking forward to Charlie’s. He collapsed on the floor dramatically, fanning himself as he tried to catch his breath. “It’s not that bad.” Charlie rolled her eyes as she flopped down next to him.

“You are in way better shape than me.”

“I didn’t have to do any time in the mines though.” She pointed out. “And you can keep up, you just have to get the moves down.”

“Keep dreaming.” Sam lay back on the hardwood floor.

“Oh, I am, big guy.” A knock came at the door and Sam sighed, not ready to leave his refuge yet. Charlie gave him a concerned look but got up and answered the door anyway.

“Can I help you?” She asked, hand on her hip.

“Is this Charlie’s dance studio?” The person on the other side of the door asked meekly. “I was told Sam would be here.” Sam knew that voice, Sam knew that voice fucking anywhere.

“Angel!” He forced his tired muscles forward, getting up and running over as fast as he could. Angel looked tired but well, lighting up as Sam shouldered past Charlie to wrap his arms around the ninja. “Gabe.” He whispered warmly in Angel’s ear for only him to hear as they hugged. Gabriel pulled back, eyes light, as he looked Sam over before kissing him soundly.

“What is this?” He ran fingers over Sam’s skimpy outfit. “I thought I bought you new clothes before I dropped you off.” Angel liked the clothes, Sam and Charlie could both tell that, he just didn’t like them on Sam where everyone else could see.

“Well, class is over!” Charlie said loudly. “Dismissed. Shower at home. I don’t want that outfit back.” 

“Thanks, Charlie.” Sam managed after he and Angel untangled from each other. He smiled over at the ninja who pulled him down into another passionate kiss. It had been too long, too long indeed, and Gabriel could very well see all that he had been missing. Sam wasn’t sure how he’d be able to hide just how still open he was from the guards. Maybe he could shower by himself and ‘prep’ himself, and then he wouldn’t have to worry about it. Gabriel would not take well to Sam being used at all, and he absolutely couldn’t know about the queen. He groaned into the kissing, sinking deeper into his master and lover’s embrace. Gabriel was home and so now was Sam.


	2. I've Got Big Plans

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Sam said to Gabriel as he led him back to his room there at the palace. “They told me you weren’t coming back until summer.”

“I’m not back back.” Gabriel admitted. “I’m here because the queen needed to inform me of a few things.” Sam’s stomach flopped thinking of all the things he couldn’t inform Gabriel, like how the queen was using him almost every day because she wanted to have another baby and she wanted that baby to be his. He couldn’t tell Gabriel how helpless and used he felt, how worthless, when it was all said and done. How he was so grateful for Gabriel, how being with him actually felt good, sacred, not dirty and shameful. But Sam couldn’t tell him any of that, not if he wanted to keep him alive, and Sam needed him alive, he couldn’t bear to lose him too.

“How long?” Sam asked as they stepped inside his room. Gabriel shut the door, locking the door behind them.

“Not long.”

“Well, then, let’s make the most of it.” Sam started off, going to his knees with ease. He looked up, smirking at his lover. “Let me show you how happy I am that you’re back for at least now.” 

“Down, boy.” Gabriel smirked, but he let Sam take the lead. Sam undid his pants, sliding them down to his knees before sliding his hands up the ninja’s thighs. “Sam--” Gabriel faltered. “I should tell you something.”

“We can talk later.” Sam slid the tips of his thumbs under the boxers Gabriel was wearing. “I missed you. I missed your taste.” 

“Sam.” Gabriel bit his tongue as Sam pulled his boxers down and began to mouth along his shaft before sucking his tip lightly. “God, I miss you too, baby, but Sam, I really need to tell you something about this mission before we get any farther.” Sam moaned, sucking along Gabriel’s dick, under to his balls. He took one in his mouth and Gabriel’s hand found his way into his hair. “Sam.” Sam lapped down and then sucked down the inside of Gabriel’s thigh, opening up his eyes to smirk up at Gabriel when something caught his eye. 

“What’s that?” He slid off, backing up to inspect the inside of Gabriel’s thigh. “What is this?” His voice trembled, as he pressed his fingers against what was unmistakably a love mark on the inside of Gabriel’s upper thigh. “Gabriel?”

“My mission, it’s complicated. I had to infiltrate a group and seduction was the quickest, I’m not even half done, but it’s complicated.”

“You cheated.” Sam trembled, getting up, retreating into his room. He yanked clothes out of the dresser, pulling them on over his exposed skin.

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“You’re all I have!” Sam shouted. “I lov-- I, I can’t, I can’t do this.” He backed up. “I can’t do this.”

“Can’t do what, Sam? I told you I had to tell you something, but you wouldn’t listen.”

“You could have just said you were fucking someone else! But no, you hid it!”

“I-” Gabriel sighed. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Fuck you.” Sam snarled, running his hands through his hair. “You were all I had, you and Mari, and well, you get both.” Sam sighed, running out of what anger he had, nothing but defeat left. “I’ll go. The whoremaster will have a room for me at the brothel.”

“No, Sam!” Gabriel was visibly upset now. “Look, I’m sorry. I am doing what I need to do to provide a home for you and Mari. If I do this--” He bit back the next words. He couldn’t tell Sam the plan, that was the stipulation that the queen had put on him when he asked for Sam’s freedom, so Gabriel could marry him. “If I do this, it won’t happen again. I would never betray you willingly, Sam.” Sam lingered in the door, wanting to believe Gabriel, too hurt to try to believe him right that instant. 

“I’ll be at the brothel. Mari will be by soon.” Sam left, not bothering to look behind him even though it killed him to keep walking away from the only person he wanted to be around. He got it, he did, but he just couldn’t accept it. “You know what?” Anger bubbled up for one last scathing remark. “Before you got here, I was getting fucked by two guards and I fucking loved it.”

“Sam.” Gabriel gave him the look that made most of Saturnulli back off, but not Sam. 

“No, I loved it. I came off their cocks in my ass and my throat.” He spat. “I begged them not to stop but they said they didn’t want to piss you off.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Gabriel shook his head. “Something happened but not that.”

“I’d let you check for your damn self, but you’re not getting anywhere near my ass ever again.” Sam yelped as he found himself on the ground, his head yanked back by his hair.

“Do not forget who you are talking to. Unlike one of us, I can control my emotions when forced to deal with a difficult situation. As I see you, you are still my fucking slave and I am still your fucking master, and you will be staying right the fuck where you are as I require,” Gabriel spat the word out just as he had heard it so many times before, “your services this evening, whore.” It was a script, tried and true, from years passed, handed down from master to slave. Freedom came at a price, he should have known from Soldier and Dean’s relationship. Soldier had his whore, but he also had his lover, as long as he shared. Gabriel couldn’t do that, and that was his price, to make Sam free, and all his own, without slavery. There was no way the queen hadn’t fucked Sam, she had made that clear, but Sam wouldn’t tell him. Sam was lying to him and Gabriel couldn’t figure out why. “Will you serve?” He asked in a softer voice, promising kindness if Sam capitulated once more. Sam glared at him but ground out through clenched teeth.

“I will serve.” Gabriel had never pulled rank on him like this, had never forced obedience from him except for maybe the incident with the bowls. They were so much alike sometimes, even though Gabriel was free, they were still both just whores for the queen. Sam would feel pity for the ninja if he could just stop imagining Gabriel making love to someone else. “Do you love them?”

“Her.” Gabriel knew what he meant, as usual. He released his firm grip on Sam’s hair, letting the tall slave pitch forward on the floor to catch himself. “And no, I don’t love her. Not even close. She is a means to an end.”

“And what am I?” Gabriel turned so Sam would not see him close his eyes. This question physically pained him, but he could not give in yet. In a few more months this would all be over. Sam asked him to give up his mission and he did, but now he was seeing just how much this way of life would cost him. What if he couldn’t do it? What if he lost Sam? Sam was the man he was trying to free, so they could spend the rest of their lives together, raising their daughter as equals. He saw how much Sam struggled with his current place in life and he was willing to do what he had to do to change it, even if it fucking hurt.

“You’re the end.”


	3. Whipping Post

Sex was difficult, although that was probably more that drug’s fault than Gabriel’s. Sam appreciated that it was with Gabriel, but he was too withdrawn to participate much, so he lay there and took it, did what was expected of him and nothing more. He could feel Gabriel’s guilt with each passing thrust, but he didn’t have the energy to remove it. Let Gabriel feel guilty. Gabriel wore a condom. Sam tried to ignore how much that bothered him, one more proof that they had both been unfaithful. It was one more thing they had to fucking work through

When Gabriel slept, Sam acted, even though he knew it was immature and reckless. He found the inside of Gabriel’s thigh, where that damn lovemark was, and bit down as hard as he fucking could. He went flying before Gabriel was completely awake and realized it was him.

“Sam.” Gabriel flicked on a light, looking pale as death, as he examined the bleeding bite mark. “Sam, you fucked up.” Sam knew he had, he felt it in how his stomach flipped. He had just blown Gabriel’s cover. “I can’t protect you from this.”  
Sam picked himself up, kneeling though he was anything but contrite, that spark of jealousy fully fanned into a flame.

 

“Don’t pretend you’re protecting me from anything.” Sam stood up and finally left, heading towards the brothel. He would hear of his punishment soon, he was sure of it. This was going all the way to the queen. And Gabriel had to be the messenger.

They were all called within the hour. The queen cocked her head to the side as Angel recounted what happened.

“I never took Sam to be the jealous type.” She laughed, although she sounded less gleeful than Sam would expect. She sounded almost shocked. “But here we are. However, since this interferes with Angel’s mission, puts him and all of us in danger.” Her eyes narrowed through her mask. “Thirty lashes.” She transferred her glare from Sam to Angel. “And for allowing this to happen, Angel will be the one to give them.” Gabriel glanced over at Sam, apprehension in his eyes. No one else recognized the look, but Sam did.

Angel ended up being the one who escorted Sam to the whipping post. He didn’t say anything, but Sam didn’t expect him to. What was there to say between them anyway? He shackled Sam’s wrists and made sure he was secure. The queen had already selected the whip that was to be used, so there was nothing else to do but to carry out the punishment.

The air was thick with silence before the whip whistled through the air and struck flesh. Sam gripped the post, gritting his teeth as the whip dragged down his back. A pained groan slipped past his lips by the fifth blow, blood trickling down through the broken skin. He crumpled to his knees by the eleventh, shoulders shaking as he hung there, clinging to the post for some kind of support. Angel carried out his task with the dangerous efficiency he was known for, leaving his slave a bloody, quivering mess, hanging by his wrists from the pole he was still attached to. “You may tend to him.” The queen allowed and left. She had a doctor’s visit after all, to see if Sam’s seed took. That was the price her and Angel had agreed upon after all, a child, and as it so happened her monthly was running late.

“On your feet.” Angel ordered as gently as he could now that they were alone. They were not safe from prying eyes, but they were at least alone. 

“Don’t touch me.” Sam tried to push him away, but stopped when he almost fell as Angel unshackled the first wrist.

“I’ll be gone in two days.” Angel responded. “You’ll be free of me then.” Sam made a low, ugly sound in his throat as between the two of them they maneuvered him to his feet. 

“I’m sorry.” Sam gritted his teeth. “I shouldn’t have forced your hand.” He didn’t want Gabriel to go, he wanted things to be okay between them.

“Sam, if I ever willingly cheated on you, I would give you permission to mark me up and make it so clear that I was yours that no one would ever look at me again.” Sam gave him a grateful look, hissing in pain as they started to walk back to Sam’s rooms.

“Call ahead, make sure Mari isn’t there.” Sam said instead of the three words on the tip of his tongue. “I don’t want her to see me like this.”

“Already texted Dean.” Gabriel comforted him. “And I’m sorry too, Sam, for what it’s worth.”

“I don’t like fighting.”

“Me either.” Gabriel bit his lip. He examined Sam’s back with a critical eye as Sam limped down the hallway in front of him, only in his boxers. His boxers were blood splattered and soaked in some parts. “Please throw those away once I bandage you.”

“I don’t want to be awake.”

“I’ll make you something.”

“Thank you.”

 

Once Sam was sedated, Gabriel started the process of painstakingly cleaning and tending each individual wound. Sam was sleeping peacefully and Gabriel was atoning for his actions. They just had to get through this and then Sam would be free and they could truly be together. The summer festival was the end date of his mission. He could do it. They could do it. They had to. Gabriel couldn’t take going through all these hoops just for Sam to leave him.  
“I’ve contacted Marsile.” The queen came to find Gabriel in secret while Sam slept still. “I’ve told them you fell ill and need to recover before you can travel back.”

“And?”

“Lady Ruby sends her well wishes.” Angel’s face screwed up with disgust which Jo noticed right away.

“Three more months.” It was oddly and uncharacteristically comforting. Angel found himself recoiling, suddenly not knowing what to expect from the normally cruel monarch.

“I want you to succeed.” The queen confessed. “Sam has been punished enough. So have you. I have decided I will not be my father after all.”

“Then who will you be like?”

“Myself.” Jo whispered. “Not a word, ninja, but after all of this, I might need your services to find my mother. My niece of sorts, Mari, has reminded me how much a child can change in the absence of a parent. I never knew Jess, but in knowing Mari and Sam both, I can tell what parts came from her. Mari is fearless and impetuous in ways Sam could never be.”

“What was he like? When you were younger?”

“Shy.” Jo hesitantly smiled. “But he knew he was, as he does even now, even though he’s so confused.”

“Take good care of him for me.” It was laced with plenty of meaning, perhaps a threat or two while Gabriel was at it. He was Sam’s protector, as much as he could be.

“He performs beautifully.” She leaned in with a little bit of a malice in her eyes. Angel sighed. She was back to normal, back to her old tricks. “I’ve sworn him to secrecy, so go easy on him. He keeps quiet to keep you alive, it’s touching really how much he loves you.” Angel started.

“He doesn’t love me.” He said quickly and she tossed her head back to laugh at the absurdity of that statement.

“Boy can’t get it up for me unless I force drugs into his system. Even then, I have to strap him down.” Jo shrugged. “But I’m good now.” She rubbed her belly. “Doc had good news from the bloodwork.”

“Congratulations?” Angel didn’t know what else he could say. The thought of her forcing Sam made him feel sick, the fact that he was in someway behind it, made him feel even sicker. He was supposed to protect his Sam a Lam.

“Congratulations to you.” Jo smiled. “I’ll start making him a free man for when you come home.” It was a means to an end. They’d both be free soon if he would just focus and get back out there.

“Thank you, my queen.” Angel bowed his head.

“Angel.”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you gave up your plan.” She smiled knowingly. “It never would have worked and you would have just ended up dying miserable and alone.” Angel bit his lip, choosing silence. He knew better than to admit to any plan even though it irked him to hear how sure she was that he would have failed. It was odd how that plan had kept him going so long only to have Sam and Mari slip into his heart and redirect him.

“I am where I should be.” He said finally. “I am thankful that I am allowed to make my home here.”

“There.” She smiled. “Tame as a kitten. Take Mari and Sam somewhere nice, relax as a family, get a taste for domestic life, and then once that bite mark is gone, get back to the mission. We cannot rest until Lady Ruby’s father is dead.”

“Yes, my queen, thank you. I will see it done.” He paused, his hand on the door leading him back to Sam’s side. “No more guards. My deal was with you. They don’t get to touch him.” 

“Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who thinks Angel is making a deal with the devil?


	4. Family Time

They spent the week on the beach. Sam spent most of his time out of the ocean and off the sand, but more because of his healing back. Gabriel took extra good care of his family, cherishing this time with Sam and Mari. 

“Gabriel.” Sam curled up into Gabe’s embrace. Mari was playing in the water, shrieking in delight as the waves splashed against her. Sam’s lips were pressed against Gabriel’s neck. He was careful not to leave a mark as he inhaled his lover’s scent. He missed Gabriel, he missed him so much, and to know he was leaving when the week was up… Sam felt like his heart might snap into two under all the pressure. He slid his hand against the cheek farthest from him, noticing how Gabriel’s lashes fluttered shut at the affection. “I love you.” He whispered, unable to keep it to himself any longer. If he was so fragile from being in Saturnulli for his short time, how much worse was Gabriel feeling, starved of affection, forced to be a killer, a tool in the hand of the queen. “I love you so much.”

Gabriel leaned against Sam, nuzzling against his broad forehead. He didn’t want to say those words yet, not while he was pretending it wasn’t so, pretending to love another on his mission. However, he didn’t say any of that, keeping those thoughts to himself. This was going to be a good trip for all of them, even if he felt sick every time he saw Sam’s bandaged back, knowing he was the cause of that.

“Sam.” He pressed his lips against Sam’s forehead. “I love you too, more than you, more that I hope to show you now and forever.” It was a vow. Sam was his new mission, his new lease of life. Sam was the hope he had never had before, a hope he never thought he’d have when his people fell to the machinery and ambition that was the kingdom of Saturnulli. Sam pressed in closer and they sat in silence, content to soak up each other’s presence. They lounged back against pillows and blankets, feet in the sun and the sand as they nestled close under a tent of tapestries.

“Dad?” Sam pulled back from Gabriel quickly, grinding his teeth together in pain. He glanced over to see his daughter was not addressing him, but rather the ninja who was oblivious, watching Sam with concern, gentle fingers running over Sam’s hand. 

“I’m okay.” Sam managed. “Mari.” He nodded and Gabriel tore his gaze off his face and onto their child. 

“Mari?” Gabriel asked, brow furrowing. He had heard her say “dad,” but he assumed she meant Sam, like he always assumed. She was clearly waiting for his attention, the look on her face reminding him of an expression the queen made when she a teenager, not yet ascended to the throne, so unable to do anything but wait. “What is it, love?” He asked and she softed back into Mari, no longer reminding him of Jo. 

“Can I go see Gryff?”

“We’re on a family vacation.” Gabriel stressed the word ‘family,’ not that it phased her one bit.

“Gryffin is family. My dad and his dad are brothers, and that makes us cousins.”

“Our family.” He drew a circle in the air to include her, him, and Sam. 

“My other friends don’t have to hang out with slaves.” She wrinkled her nose. “You two are just out here so you can make use of your whore, and I’m stuck being bored.”

“Mari!” Gabriel could no longer say he had never raised his voice at Mari before. “Apologize to your father.”

“No.” She stamped her foot, looking teary as she stomped away, back to the ocean. Gabriel looked over at Sam who looked surprisingly vacant. Oh.

“How long has this been going on?” He asked.

“The past year?” Sam winced.

“How have I never noticed before?” Gabriel linked his fingers together with Sam’s.

“She’s never done it before you before. Being at the palace made it a lot worse though.” Sam hesitantly revealed.

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

“I didn’t want you to worry. You have had enough on your plate. You shouldn’t have to deal with my drama.”

“You and Mari are my family.” Gabriel pulled Sam’s hand to his mouth to place a kiss on his hand. “I can’t believe she called you my whore. That is not language she’s learned from me or you.”

“Kids are cruel.” Sam shrugged and grimaced again. He had his share of being bullied as a child. Who would have thought it would continue with his own child and her friends?

“I’m sorry.” Sam melted back into Gabriel’s embrace. The sincerity in the ninja’s eyes was impossible to not be moved by. Sam loved this man, and being loved in return meant more than he had thought it could. “I will talk to her tonight. This will all stop for good.”

“Thank you.” Sam murmured, closing his eyes as Gabriel started to kiss along his neck, slowly stirring arousal in both of them, as he nipped his way down to Sam’s chest. Gabriel signaled to one of the guards who closed up their tent. They had a nice view of the ocean still, the guard remaining nearby to make sure no one stumbled across them. Sam was only wearing his bandages and swim trunks, so Gabriel mouthed around the bandages leaving marks of his own before lapping at Sam’s nipples, nipping and sucking them into puffy hardness. They’d be sore for a day or so after, he mused, admiring how proudly they stood. He teased them a little more, pleased when Sam arched his back with a groan.

“Suck me.” Sam was lying back on soft pillows, but Gabriel gave him no other relief from his back as he sat on Sam’s chest. He guided his fat cock past Sam’s lips who bobbed his head with a slightly pained expression, more at the angle than anything. “Now take me all the way.” Gabriel pushed and Sam’s throat spasmed once before opening back up, allowing Gabriel’s cock into his throat. He kept it there until Sam’s mouth started to drool and his eyes started to water. He pulled back as Sam gagged, dispelling gobs of saliva that Gabriel scooped up. He stood up, freeing Sam’s chest so he could catch his breath, turning his attention to Sam’s lower half.

Sam gasped as his trunks were grasped firmly and yanked down, exposing his cock and ass. “Legs up.” Sam obeyed, but for his lack of full arousal, his legs were already trembling. “Your back?” Sam nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek from his coughing fit. “Turn over.” Sam clumsily did so, sinking down to reveal his ass beautifully. Gabriel smeared Sam’s spit over his hole before plunging a finger inside. Sam started, legs instinctually splaying even more to accommodate his lover. It displeased Gabriel in that it reminded him of what Sam was used for in his absence, the proof before him that at least Sam’s body knew what to do when assaulted.

“Sam? Angel?” Dean slipped inside, averting his eyes. “I won’t watch, I just need a place to hide.” So it seemed everyone was taking a vacation to the beach while Sam and Gabriel were there. “I’m just here for the day, but I don’t feel like servicing her highness today.”

“Yes.” Sam nodded, clutching Gabriel’s hand with pleading eyes. 

“Can you wait outside for five minutes?” Gabriel asked. “On the side that the queen won’t spot you on?”

“Sure.” Dean retreated and Gabriel shoved his cock into Sam with a grunt.

“Oh!” Sam’s body trembled at the rough intrusion, taking it better than Gabriel thought. “Yes, Gabe.” Sam whispered. Gabriel set up a punishing pace, fucking Sam into the pillows, opening him up wide before he filled him up. He couldn’t deny he was feeling possessive, which was probably why he shoved a large butt plug into Sam’s ass when he was finished. Sam was cleaning himself and the pillows, hiding that he didn’t come and still wasn’t that aroused even though Gabriel had felt so good. He smiled tiredly, curling back up, drifting off to sleep while Gabriel went and retrieved Dean.

“What’s going on, Dean?”

“I thought you preferred to call me Soldier’s whore?” Dean and Gabriel weren’t exactly friendly, a mirror of Gabriel’s relationship with his younger brother.

“I’m trying to be better for Sam’s sake.” It was the truth at least. And Dean relaxed a little at those words. “How is Soldier?”

“In a coma.”

“What?!” Gabriel had not heard that news. He should have. No matter how things were between them, Soldier was his brother. His concern must have been evident because Dean finally stated his boon he had come to ask.

“Will you visit him before you go? Please, Angel. He needs you. He needs all of us, but maybe you could do something the doctors can’t. He told me about a pill so powerful once that—“

“Enough.” Gabriel stopped him there. “He never should have told you about that pill. What caused this? Was he injured?”

“He overdosed.”

“But it’s been years!”

“I wasn’t there when he needed me.” Gabriel could almost taste the guilt Dean carried. “I wasn’t there to be his relief, so he went back to the pills. Please, Angel, I need your help to fix what I’ve done.”


	5. Together

The week passed quickly as the dreaded weekend came faster than Angel, Sam, and Mari wanted. There had been hiccups between the three of them, but nothing so bad that they wanted to be separated yet again.

“I need you to take care of your dad while I’m gone.” Gabriel sat Mari down the night before he was to return to Marsile. “He’s sacrificed everything to keep you safe, to keep you from being a slave.” He paused, letting that sink in. Her eyes widened and he knew his message had been received. Gabriel had always wanted to be a dad, but he had never thought he’d be any good at it. This was the hardest talk he had with her to date and he felt apprehensive, though he didn’t show it.

“But my friends—“

“Do you really think your friends would be your friends if you were a slave?”

“No.” She shook her head.

“Be kind to your father, please. The things you mock him for? The names you call him? He took on all of that to keep you safe. The queen told him what would happen to you if he didn’t obey, if he didn’t become a slave. And another thing, I love your father, he has never been and will never be my whore. If I hear you calling him that again, you will no longer be hanging out with your friends. You won’t even see them ever again.” Mari made a face, but she nodded once, an unnamed expression in her eyes. She knew enough about Gabriel’s reputation to know he kept his word. She loved her dad, she did, but Saturnulli was her home now, and she didn’t want to lose her friends. It had taken Gryff standing up for her for months to make those friends, and some still teased her about her slave dad.

“Got it.” She sighed. She did love her dad, dads, both of them.

“Good and thank you, Mari. Now go get ready for bed.” She still lingered. “What is it?” Gabriel asked softly.

“Are you leaving again?” Gabriel finally recognized the emotion in her eyes as sadness.

“Honey.” His shoulders sagged and she came over and threw her arms around him.

“Don’t go.” She begged once, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She had lost one parent, she had lost them both for a time and then Sam had came back. She was terrified of losing Angel too, her saving Angel.

“I’m going to come back.” Gabriel vowed. “And we will finally get to be a proper family, no more missions to far away places after this.” She slid down and ran from him, tears streaming hot, as she fled to her bed.

“Mari?” Sam followed her as she ran past him. “Mari, what’s wrong?” He

“He’s leaving!” She spat, jumping on to her bed and grabbing her pillows. She threw them against the wall with all the fury of a five-year old. “Again! And he won’t come back!”

“Gabriel is going to come back.” Sam said softly. “He will always come back to us.”

“He’s going to die and we’ll never see him again, and you’ll be angry and sad again. It’ll be all my fault. He’s leaving because I was mean! But I can’t help it!” She screamed before it turned into a wail, succumbing to the fear and sadness inside of her. She was ferocious like her mother, in good times and in bad.

“Mari!” Sam raised his voice to be heard over her. He slowly sat down on her bed, taking care of his back. She flopped down next to him, angry tears streaming still. She hiccuped and then was still. “It is not your fault he’s leaving. And he’s not going to die. He’s going to finish his mission because he’s the best at what he does and then he will come home to us both.”

“Do you love him more than me?”

“No, honey.”

“Even though I’m awful?”

“You are not awful. Have you made some poor choices? Yes. But you are not awful. You are brave, fierce, and you love like no other.” Just like her mother.”

“Do I remind you of Mommy?”

“Sometimes.” Sam allowed. “But sometimes you remind me of me or Gabriel, and sometimes you remind me of all yourself.” He glanced up at a movement at the door and saw Gabriel standing there with a meek expression. “Can Gabriel join us?” She whirled around to look and nodded, her expression mirroring Gabriel’s: guilty.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered as Gabriel came in. His expression softened and he kneeled as she jumped off her bed and ran to him. He held her tight, closing his eyes. 

“I’m sorry too. I love you.” It always did Sam good to hear how easy it was for Gabriel to tell Mari he loved her. His father had never said he loved any of his sons, and it showed more than Sam cared to admit on some days. It was were some insecurities he had came from for sure.

“I love you too.” Mari said softly. “Will you both read to me tonight?”

“Yes.” Gabriel replied as Sam nodded his head with a pleased smile. This was when he felt the most whole, surrounded by the family he had now. It kept the ghosts of the past and the nightmares of the present at bay.

After five books and one Mari sound asleep and safe in her bed, Gabriel and Sam made their way back to Sam’s bed. “I’m probably going to leave before she wakes up.”

“You should say goodbye to her. She’s worried you won’t come back. She’s worried you’ll end up like Jess.” Sam said softly. Gabriel shot him a concerned look because Sam sounded scared too. He would have to meet with the queen, make sure Sam would be freed even if he did die. He had to make sure his family was taken care of if the worst did happen. It was funny, or maybe morbidly ironic, that he had thrown himself into his work after Jo’s father had shaped him into his weapon, hoping for death. And now, when he had so much to lose, when he wanted to live, he was worried that this would be it. It was a fragile mission and Lady Ruby was no fool. She would notice how he had changed while he was away. He would have to tell her about his slave Sam while hoping she never knew about the man he loved named Sam as well. And even then, there was no knowing what she would do.

Gabriel was getting tired of relationships like that. He was so blessed with sweet Sam, sweet Sam who was so tired and sick of being treated like he was nothing. Gabriel was sick of Sam being treated like that too. They were almost there. They could make it, couldn’t they?

“I will. I won’t leave without saying goodbye.” Gabriel promised.

“Can we fuck tonight?” Sam asked quietly like he expected to be turned down. Gabriel did usually practice abstinence before missions, just for the night before, to be fully prepared and rested.

“How about we make love?” Gabriel countered softly, rewarded by his tall lover pressing him against the wall with sweet kisses. Sam was kissing him like there was no tomorrow and Gabriel could finally admit to himself that there might not be. “I want you to take me tonight.” He murmured between kisses. Sam stopped himself, bracing himself on one hand. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Gabriel turned his head, his lips turning down. Sam watched him bite his bottom lip, swallow hard, before he turned his beautiful golden eyes back on Sam. 

“I’ve been cruel to you. I have not been fair.” Gabriel’s guilt ran deeper than his conversation with Mari or so it would seem. “I have felt so out of control for so long, this mission just one last reminder that I’m nowhere near in charge of my own life. I can’t protect myself. I can’t protect the ones I love. I can’t protect you and Mari! And I’ve been using you so I can feel in control for just a brief while.”

“I know.” Sam replied simply with a shrug of his shoulder. He reached for Gabriel’s hand, taking it in his own. He led him the rest of the way to his room where he shed his button up shirt and shorts, taking his boxers off too. “Come on.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Gabriel whispered huskily, close to breaking. 

“Love isn’t about getting what you deserve, Gabriel.” Sam eased himself on to the bed, smiling when his man hurried forward to make him comfortable. His back was feeling all right, but he still needed the extra support. “Clothes off.” He smirked as Gabriel hurried to close and lock their door before shimmying out of his clothes. Gabriel was in his lap in no time, the pace no longer about sex, but about being together. It was all soft touches, tender kisses, sharing looks and sighs as they relearned what being fully together was truly like. “I love you.” Sam whispered as they rocked together, deep inside his ninja’s body, letting Gabriel weep into his neck. Saturnulli had broken them both, but here they were, putting each other back together. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Sam didn’t care that Gabriel’s voice was cracking or that he had to wipe his face before he kissed Sam. He held him close as Gabriel wrapped his arms back around him, burrowing his face back into Sam’s neck. He didn’t comment on the shaking shoulders or salty tears that he tasted on Gabriel’s lips. He let Gabriel be, knowing that it was probably the first time in a long time that Gabriel had this kind of freedom anywhere. He was glad it was with him.

“I love you too. Always.” They shuddered, touched, and kissed through their shared orgasms, spending the night together in broken bliss and surrender.


End file.
